Elsword Gensoukyo
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Well this is cross over of Elsword and Touhou... while in the middle gruesome fight with Ran Elgang was thrown into another world what will happen to their fate? And Also Will Ran succed in taking Over Elrios?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Guys, I thought of some nice story... Because playing I'm playing Touhou Sky Arena, I suddenly thought of this idea... Yes, This story will be cross over from Elsword with Touhou... Hope you guys will enjoy this... ^_^**

**Elsword – Lord Knight/Infinity Sword**

**Aisha – Dimension Witch**

**Rena – Night Watcher**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Eve – Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper**

**Ara – Yama Raja**

**Elesis – Grand Master**

**Prologue. DISTORTION OF THE WORLD**

* * *

"*sigh* hah... Why could I got into this kind of awkward situation?" Elsword thought this to himself.

Right now, he was being hang upside down and was tied into one of tree near the shrine where he was unfamiliar of, and below him there was three girl which looking at him with the eye seeing him as he was a thrash.

The first one was a girl with dark brown hair with her hair at shoulder length, she had a red ribbon tied behind her, wearing a red combined with white shrine maiden clothes. Second was a blonde girl with black magician hat on her head and black clothes combined with white. Both of them, he's not really familiar with, so he felt like he wants to die because he had made a bad impression to them. The third one was some one he familiar with. She is the nasod queen with long braid hair which separated in left and right, with her trademark crown and blue gem at her forehead and there also a blue gem at the middle of her clothes right at her chest.

"Um... Reimu-san could you please let me down already? I'm already reflecting it, and also that just now was an accident. Could you please forgive me already?" Elsword asked the dark brown hair girl with small voice fearing he could get his ass stab with needles again.

The girl with dark brown hair frown with displeasure and look at him with contempt.

"Now way I'm going to let you down this early you pervert! After peeking at maiden changing clothes you should got death sentences already! I'm already kind enough letting you off with hanging you on trees!" Reimu looked at Elsword with hostility.

"But it's already half day I got hang up in this tree. And I'm feeling dizzy too... please?" Elsword plead with puppy eyes.

Reimu uninterestedly answering him "Your punishment is full day hanging so it still early to let you down"

After saying that, Reimu averted his gaze from Elsword and sipping tea on the table which prepared by Eve in the courtyard. Eve being emotionless also sipping her tea companying Reimu.

The blonde hair girl having troubled expression looking at Elsword and Reimu.

"Ummm... I don't think I had the right to butt in here, but Reimu, isn't it enough already? He's looking pathetic over there and I think he really reflecting on his action already. So let's just let him down"

Hearing someone on his side, Elsword face also brightened up. But Reimu keep her composure and answer the blond hair girl.

"It's not enough Marisa, he also saw you body too isn't he? We don't know what will he do after we let him down. He could jump on us taking the advantage we're letting him down"

Being rejected instantly, Elsword face go back into dejected expression. The blonde hair girl hearing her companion response got her face bright red and murmured with low voice.

"That's true. That was the first time I got seen naked by a man" The girl called Marisa averted her gaze from Elsword.

Seeing as his savior had back down, Elsword turn his gaze to the one which he had known for a long time.

"Please help me, Eve. I didn't do it on purpose" Elsword plead to Eve in order to get more help for letting Reimu agreed to let him down.

Eve stopped drinking her tea and looked at Elsword. Her face still being emotionless, but her eyes showed she still angry.

"Please behave yourself, Elsword. You should be happy you just got hang on tree because of your sin. If it was me, I will blow you away with me Giga Stream already"

After saying that, Eve continued sipped her tea. Elsword sweat dropped hearing Eve dangerous word. With his hopes on Eve dashed, he could only resign to his fate.

Why is Elsword in this situation you ask? We should track back from the event one day ago.

* * *

**WORLD OF ELRIOS**

Elsword and his companion arrived at the depth of water shrine after gruesome battle with Ran's demon force. Reaching the depth of of water shrine they saw Ran sitting on the Throne.

"Fufufufu... Fuhahahahaha... Hahahahaha... Welcome to my kingdom Elscout party. I commend all of you for coming this far"

"Ran, We won't let you get away again this time! Surrender yourself!" Elsword roared to Ran which still sitting on his throne.

"Brother..." Ara called with pained expression.

"We will settle this all, Ran" Raven prepared his sword while saying with low voice full of killing intent.

"Stop you evil deed and come back to your sense, Ran! Can't you see Ara didn't want to fight you?! Please stop this madness!" Rena also stepping in trying to bring Ara's brother back.

"Madness? Fufufufu... Hahahahaha... What is this madness you're talking about? It was completely logical for someone with my caliber to take over the world! I even could surpass the god himself! Fuhahahahahaha!" Ran's laughter resounded loudly in the shrine.

"He's completely insane" Aisha murmured this sadly.

"..." Eve didn't have any word to say and completely emotionless.

"Aisha!" Rena yelled at Aisha for her word without thinking Ara's feeling.

"She's right, Rena. Our word won't reach him anymore" Chung prepared his cannon while trying to stop their internal quarrel.

"But-"

"It's alright, Rena. I know I had to steel my determination right now. I can't help my brother anymore. And I also had grown to love this group, so I won't let you guys down"

"Well said, Ara. As long as someone threatening this world peace I will eradicate them" Elesis tapped Ara shoulder and prepared her sword beside Ara.

Ara nodded at Elesis and prepared her spear. Rena sighed and prepared her bow and her sword.

"Let's go!" With Elsword yell, all of them jump attacking Ran.

All of them fought intensely, Elsword, Raven, Ara and Elesis clashing sword with Ran, Aisha and Chung covering them from behind. Eve also supporting Aisha and Rena stealthily shooting from shadow.

While in the middle of fighting, Ara got hesitate and she leave an opening for a moment and that hesitation got taken advantage by Ran. Ara's reaction was slowed when Ran approaching her.

"What's wrong little sister? Got cold feet about killing your brother?"

"Eh!?"

"IDIOT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING JUST STANDING OVERTHERE!? QUICK DODGE IT!" Raven roared loudly trying to bring Ara back to her sense, but Ara's movement was sluggish. Ara then closed her eyes surrendering her life to fate. Ran swung down his sword without any hesitation.

One second, two second, three second, there's no feeling of being slashed by her brother. Ara had bad premonition about this and she fearfully opened her eyes. Over there, she saw Raven's back against her and he received a fatal wound. His right arm which his only human arm after he got altered by nasod king, got cut down.

"Guah!" Raven screamed holding his right shoulder.

"Ra... Raven..." Ara's was trembling seeing her comrade got his arm cut down for her sake.

"Raven!" Elsword was furious and he quickly repaid the debt by cutting Ran's right hand too.

"Guh!" Ran quickly retreated from raven returned to his throne. Raven had already collapsed unmoving on the ground.

"Raven, get hold of yourself!" Rena quickly appeared from shadow and helping Raven to stand up.

"W...Why... Why are you helping me!? I was prepared to die over there! So why help me!?" Ara screamed at Raven while crying.

Raven response with bitter smile and flick Ara's forehead.

"I don't want to see my comrade got killed again, Idiot"

"Such excuse-"

Before Ara could finish her words, Rand had interrupted them.

"Alright, let's cut out this drama. I'll give you my right arm that's my reward for you guys because you guys could wound me"

"Cut the crap, and come and fight us you coward" Chung howled at Ran furiously

"Fight you all? Fufufu...fuhahahahahahaha... there's no need anymore... I already win this match... there's no use in fighting you guys again..."

"Whatever do you mean you won?" Elsword ask confused

"Such nonsense!" Chung howled

"Guys... Did you guys feel something's wrong like I do?"

Aisha asked with troubled expression. She had bad premonition about this. She felt bone chilling in her spine.

"What do you mean Ai-" before Elsword could finish asking he stopped his words. He noticed something.

"Guys, since when the floor below us become pitch black and also where's the part of Ran's hand which I cut?" Elsword asked with low voice fearfully

Ran heard Elsword question grinned with evil smile.

"Alright, have a nice trip all of you!"

Suddenly, black shadow from the floor where they're stepping swallow all of them.

""""""UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH""""""

"...!?"

After the Elscout disappearance, Ran begin to laugh maniacally.

"Fufufufu... Fuhahahahahahahaha... Have a nice trip Elscout team... While all of you enjoying vacation on another world I will take over the world... Fuhahahahahaha..."

While laughing maniacally on her throne, soon his appearance also disappear into thin air.

* * *

**Note: ****How is it? Did you guys like it? Read and review guys... I know it's somehow short because it's already midnight so it feel quite rushed... Sorry T_T**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: ****Alright guys! I'm happy that not long after I'm publishing my new story I got my first review! Thanks to Heart18 for liking my story! And now here the continuation from the Prologue! Here comes the real chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Welcome To World Of Gensokyo**

**Narrator : The Hakurei Shrine**

**The shrine located away from human village, flanked by rows of trees, visited mostly by nonhumans. From there, one could survey all Gensokyo, enjoying the beauty of four season. However, due to the long trek to the shrine from village, and the rumors of youkai constantly gathering at the shrine, it became a place where normal humans did not dare to tread. Thus the humans who did visit the shrine tended to be those even more dangerous than youkai. The head of the shrine who has to deal with them must have quite a difficult job...**

**Yet, thanks to aforementioned head who is perhaps most dangerous of them all, the shrine today was once again the scene of a peaceful, warm and friendly environment. Today, like every other day, was yet another enjoyable occasion in the life of "Reimu Hakurei".**

**The End.**

"**It's not The End." Said Reimu angrily.**

...The Hakurei Shrine. Surrounded by the young trees, spreading their beautiful green feathers to the floor. The shrine maiden bearing the Hakurei name stood under their shadows, skillfully sweeping the leaves away.

"Mmm～～hmm hmm, mmmm～～ ...Well, this should do it. The real thing is going to start soon, though..." Reimu said with brimming happy face. She stood in front of the leaves she swept, and sighed.

The pile of green was a mere molehill now, but in two months, that molehill would become a mountain. The real thing... the season of falling leaves was not far away. Suddenly Reimu felt some kind of dimension distortion.

"Hm... What is this feeling?" While still searching for her uncomfortable feeling she had, a hole suddenly appeared above her head.

"Eh!?"

And...

Boooommm!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" loud crashing voice resounded inside the forest near the shrine. The leaves which she had done swept was scattering all over the shrine once again.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Wh... What was that!?" Reimu asked with confused face, and she tried to get up but failed. She finally noticed there's someone pressing her hindering her to get up. She then looked at her body and found unfamiliar red hair young man with his face pressing on her chest.

"Wa... Wait! What are you doing!?" Reimu face flustered and she quickly shook his shoulder. The man show no sign of moving away from her. Reimu then get angry and lift up his face from her chest.

When she lifted up his face, she saw that the red hair young man had blood flow over his head.

"He is injured?" Reimu was troubled about what should she do to the stranger suddenly appeared in front of her. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Reimu! Are you here!?" It was a magician in black clothes... Marisa Kirisame. She had a broom in one hand, while she had someone on her back.

"Ah!?"

"Eh!?" Marisa leaked out a dumb voice seeing Reimu being pressed down by some unkown young man. Both of them enter in the awkward silence situation for a moment.

Then the first one who broke the silence which feels eternity was Marisa.

"Errr... I'm sorry, looks like I'm coming at bad timing here. I'll come back here again tomorrow, so please take your time!" Marisa leaving such a pathetic excuse quickly turned back and going to escape from that place.

Reimu hearing Marisa word, her face flustered and reddened in anger.

"Wait! Stop right there! You got the wrong idea here!" Reimu yelled in anger. But Marisa didn't stop and her figure disappeared in forest. Reimu quickly pick out her needles and skillfully shoot it in the direction of the forest where Marisa disappeared.

"Kyaun!" A loud yelp could be heard inside the forest where she shot her needles.

"Come back here and help me here!" Said Reimu angrily.

A moment later, Marisa face appeared while she still wincing in pain. She pulled out the needles which Reimu shot at her butt and protest.

"That was mean, Reimu"

"It's your fault for misunderstanding this situation! Shut up and help me get him off from me!" Marisa comply Reimu request and help her.

"Geez! Seriously what is happening here!? There's a distortion in dimension and suddenly a unknown man appeared above me and pressing me down!" Reimu complained and she looked at Marisa place. Then she finally notice behind Marisa there's a silver haired girl who also unconscious and there's two strange thing floating behind her.

"Who's that behind your back, Marisa?"

Marisa had troubled face and answer.

"I don't know. When I'm flying with my broom coming to your place, suddenly these two weird things comes bump me in the sky and I fall down into forest. When I get up and got angry at those two things they only circling around me and quickly ran off in one direction. When I thought they want me to follow them, I'm tailing behind them. Not long after I'm tailing them, I found this girl unconscious in the middle of forest with this two weird things whirred besides her. Thinking its dangerous leaving her unconscious in the middle of forest I picked her up"

Reimu then pondering about this situation and Marisa decision.

"That's true. We don't know when will some wild youkai could find and attacked her" Agreeing with Marisa decision, Marisa checked the girl condition. The girl didn't have any injury on her and her skin is white and smooth as silk. Reimu then goes to check her pulse but she couldn't find it.

"Is she dead? There's no pulse on her" Reimu asked in sad voice.

"Well... That's also what I think at first time. When I asked those two weird thing behind me wasn't this girl dead, they suddenly attacked me like they're angry I'm saying she's dead. So I picked her up with no choice"

The two floating drones, whirred in anger being called weird things, but they couldn't do anything because they know they couldn't do anything because they're in unfamiliar world and these two the only one who could save their mistress.

"Well, Reimu I'll leave this girl to you. I'm still had something to do" Marisa said and place the girl inside Hakurei shrine.

"Wait! You're leaving them to me? What're you going to do now?"

"I'm going to search for another person which looks like coming from another world. When both of them woke up, I'll leave the explanation to you" Marisa said while riding her broom and flew away from her place.

"Marisa, YOU IDIOT!" Reimu screamed furiously.

Reimu then sigh and looked at the young red hair man.

"What should I do now?" Reimu then looked at his bleeding head. "Looks like I had to treat his wound first. Seriously just who is this guy and where did they come from? Because of him I had to sweep the ground again" Reimu said in displeased face. She the picked the young man up and go inside the shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile- In Bhava-Agra

There's a girl wearing a black hat with with pink flower and green leaves on her hat. She had long blue hair extended to her waist and scarlet eye, wearing white clothes with red ribbon on her chest and wearing blue skirt. She had boorish expression looking at flowery garden from her windows inside her rooms. That her everyday activities. Looking after the world of Gensokyo, making sure the weather in Gensokyo under and looking at the flowery garden at heaven realm, Bhava-Agra. She doesn't know how many years already she had lives in this world and doing this kind of jobs. Her name is Hinanawi Tenshi. She is the daughter of Hinanawi Clan, Hinanawi Tenko. Everything in this world bored her. All the retainer in this world was wary and afraid of her. She knows they only respect her because she is from Hinanawi clan, daughter from the predecessor ruler, Hinanawi Tenko. Because of that, everyday in her life she lives in solitude.

While she was spacing out, suddenly she heard a knock on the door of her room bringing her back to sense.

"Tenshi-sama, your bath was already prepared" She heard a familiar voice outside her door.

"I'll go later, Iku" Tenshi said while sighing. Hearing her replied, Iku only said "Understood, Tenshi-sama"

Her name is Iku Nagae, she is a dragon fish clan serving Hinanawi Clan, A gate guardian to Bhava-Agra which swimming in Mysterious Sea Clouds, just below Bhava-Agra. She's the only one who didn't distant herself from Tenshi, but she really strict when Tenshi always ditching her duties. When little, Tenshi always asked Iku to play with her but she always rejected, saying she need to act properly as ruler of heavenly realm.

Tenshi pouting and always bothering Iku to play with her, but always rejected. Tenshi sigh again and she goes to bathroom. She undid her clothes and stand at the mirror looking at her reflection.

"Why am I born as Hinanawi Clan? Why didn't I born as normal human who could do everything they want freely?" Tenshi ask to no one except her reflection, expecting an answer. But just as she expected, there's no response from mirror, and she sigh. She then drowning herself, in her bath which as wide as public bath.

"Maybe I should create a chaos again to make the human in the human world come up and played with me again?" Tenshi seriously think about this. Last year, she had create a big earthquake in human realm destroying the shrine of shrine maiden, changing the weather of human world as she wish, destroying the balance of the world. All of this she did because she felt bored. Tenshi suddenly standing up and looked around her surrounding because she detected dimension distortion.

"Above!" She looked above her and saw black space forming.

"Eh!?" Before she could react something had fallen from black space.

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She collided splendidly with the figure which falling on her creating a water pillar on her bath pool.

"*Cough* *Cough* Wh, What's happening here?" Tenshi asked confused.

"Ugh... Wh, Whe-re am I" Tenshi finally noticed her situation where she was below the man and he was above her pressing her down.

"Wa... Wait! Get off me!" When Tenshi trying to shove the man away, she noticed the man's condition. He's condition is very grave. He lost an arm and his head had bleed profusely.

"Se-ris" the man said weakly the name Tenshi unfamiliar with. Tenshi felt her heart stopped suddenly. She didn't know why she had this kind of reaction, this destroyed her will to shove the man away. She could only slowly pat his back. Feeling the warm his back the man relaxed his body and he could on say another word

"I could finally meet you, Seris" after saying that, the man stop moving anymore. Tenshi pat his head gently, but the man didn't had any reaction anymore.

Tenshi felt confused, she had never felt this kind of feeling. When the man mistook her for the girl she didn't recognize, the man voice was really kind and gentle, which really warm her heart. Her heart felt really peaceful. Tenshi looked at the man figure. He had black hair wearing white jacket and black clothes and black trousers. His left arm was an inorganic arm.

"Is he a cyborg?" Tenshi thought this to herself. But she quickly denied it.

"No, this feeling is certainly a human. The only mechanic thing is his left arm. Maybe he lost his left arm and was replaced with mechanic arm. But now he lost another arm" Tenshi gaze at his right shoulder. His hand still bleeding.

"I had to treat his wound quickly" When Tenshi Trying to stand up and bring the man to her room, she heard the knock at her bathroom door.

"Tenshi-sama, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" one of her maid asked her outside the door.

"No-Nothing, there's nothing wrong here! I'm fine!" Tenshi answer panicked.

"Is that so? Then please excuse me" The maid left her bathroom. Tenshi sighed in relieved.

Tenshi quickly put on her clothes and stealthily bring the man inside her room. She treated his wound carefully and letting him lay on her bed. Tenshi gently pat on his forehead and check his pulse.

"His life force is getting weaker and weaker. If this goes on, he won't survive. What should I do?" Tenshi was troubled. She didn't want this man life to end like this.

"Maybe, I could share some of my power to him" Tenshi finally come to her decision and steeled her determination. She slowly approaching the man face, and her face felt really hot. She know her face must had turned red, because this is her first time she had to kiss. someone.

She plant her lips gently on the man lips hoping he will wake up soon.

* * *

**Note: And... Done! This is the end of first chapter! How is it? Is it good? Did you guys like it? Read and review please, everyone! Onegai Minna-san! Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**** Hello Readers! I'm going to start the second chapter here. But before I start, I really appreciate it if the reader could give me review my story, because it will raise my spirit to write the story continuation. So please spare some minute to write a review for me... Well without any further ado, let's start the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. War Game**

Hakurei Shrine

Reimu is in bad mood. She really angry with Marisa because she left the two stranger inside her shrine without helping her taking care of them. She really hoped she would give her a hand in taking care for both unconscious strangers. Because of taking care both of them, she didn't have time to re-sweep the leaves that scattered again because of yesterday event. Right now, she just sat on the veranda of her shrine. Looking the sunrise, she thought today is the same as yesterday. It's a peaceful day, yet there's no worshipper come to her shrine.

Reimu sigh and begin spacing out at her courtyard looking at the falling leaves. Then suddenly, she was brought back with sudden groan.

"Urgh... Uwaaaaah!" the red hair man raise his body suddenly. His head was sweating a lot.

"Oh... You finally awake?" Elsword heard an unfamiliar voice. He started to look around his surrounding, and he didn't recognize the room. He then turned his direction to the source of the voice, he saw an unfamiliar girl.

"Errrr... who are you?" Elsword confused with the appearance of unfamiliar girl. His eyes show his wariness.

"Is that your attitude to someone who just saved you?" Reimu ask displeased.

"Eh?" Elsword leaked out a dumb voice. Then he felt sudden pain on his body. He finally noticed there's bandage all over his body, and there's also bandage over his head. Elsword finally relaxed his guard and show apologetic face.

"Um... Sorry. And thanks for taking care of me. May I ask who are you?" Elsword ask with proper attitude and bow his head.

Reimu face lighten up and answer him with smiling face.

"I'm Reimu Hakurei, the head of Hakurei shrine"

"Hakurei shrine? Where is that?" Elsword ask with confused face.

"It's this place. Didn't you see this is a shrine?"

"I know this is a shrine, But what I'm asking is where is it located? I never heard the name of the shrine" Elsword asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm... Looks like this will be hard" Reimu put her hand on her chin pondering how she should explain it.

"Well, this shrine was located inside the forest between Night-Blind Road and Faintly Dark Path"

"Huh?" Elsword became more and more confused. He had never heard any of the names Reimu mentioned. Elsword tilt his head with questions mark on his head. Reimu also troubled how to explain.

"Errr... Pardon me, but I didn't caught anything what you said just now. Where is this Night-Blind Road or Faintly Dark Path you said?"

"Uh..." Reimu groans. Maybe she should just tell the truth?

"Well, is Gensokyo ring any bell to you? Though there's no way that could if you never heard of Night-Blind Road and Faintly Dark Path"

"Gensokyo? Where is that?"

"Thought so. It's the name of this world" Reimu explained while pointing on the roof.

"So you're saying I'm on another world?"

"Isn't that obvious? You should noticed it already when you see my attire is different from you"

Certainly, she had different attire customs on his world. So, this is what Ran means by he had won? Elsword sigh inwardly.

"Well, I already introduced myself, so shouldn't you introduce yourself too?" Reimu asked crossing her hand in front of her chest.

"Ah yeah, sorry. My name is Elsword Sieghart. Please just call me Elsword" Elsword extend his hand towards Reimu. Reimu reached out his hand shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elsword" Reimu said while smiling gently.

"Ah... Yeah, me too, Nice to meet you too, Reimu-san. I'll be in your care" Elsword said while scratching his head.

Both of them release their hand and turned into awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to talk about.

"Ehem... Ah yeah, I remember, there's another one here who I never seen. Perhaps you recognize her? Please follow me" Reimu said and turned her back to Elsword and go inside the shrine. Elsword followed her into her room. Over there she saw a silver haired girl laying on her bed unconscious.

"Eve!" Elsword rushed over Reimu's bed after he saw Eve's drone staying besides her. Elsword then quickly grab her shoulders and shake her body to wake her up.

"Eve, wake up! Come on, wake up! Don't die on me! Wake up, Eve!" Elsword shake her small body much harder to wake her up. Reimu panicked and grab his shoulders to calm him down.

"Wa... Wait! Calm down, she's not dead yet! She may not have any pulse but I believe she's not dead yet!" Reimu tried to calm him down but to avail. He's worried face turn Reimu into silence and she step back didn't want to disturb him.

Suddenly, she heard her beautiful mechanic voice.

"Code Battle Seraph, restarting. Checking the system, all green. Entering stand by mode" Not long after she said that, her eyes starting to open. When Eve wake up she saw Elsword grabbing her shoulder with worried face. He's face is really close with her. Her face flushed red slightly. Seeing Eve opening her eyes, Elsword sigh in relieved.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I thought you was-" before Elsword could finish his word, suddenly his vision turned black and,

*Slap*

"Insolence" Eve slapped him away and Elsword flew outside the room and crashed into the wall. Reimu sweat drop seeing this event. She didn't understand is he on good term with her or bad term with her.

"Ouch, my face! What're you doing Eve!" Elsword ask angrily while holding his reddened cheek.

"That your punishment for touching me so casually, and also your face is to close to me" Eve averted her gaze from Elsword to hide her slightly red face and surveying surrounding her.

"I kind of having Deja-vu about this, it's been happening like this recently" Elsword murmured to himself.

"Where are we?" Eve ignored Elsword and asked him the main point. Elsword shrugged his shoulder and answered

"Who knows. According to Reimu we're in the world of Gensokyo"

"Reimu?" Eve tilted her head and she finally realized there's an unfamiliar girl beside her still keeping her silence.

Reimu shoulder jerk a bit after her name was mentioned but she quickly regained her composure and introduced herself.

"Ah... Nice to meet you. My name is Reimu Hakurei, the head of this Hakurei shrine" Reimu extend her hand to Eve. Eve tilted her head sideway seeming confused. Reimu is troubled with Eve reaction.

"Go on, Eve. Take her hand. It's a customary when someone introducing each other shakes hand" Elsword seeing Reimu troubled expression giving Reimu a helping hand.

Eve nodded her head and reached out Reimu's hand and shakes gently.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eve. I'm Queen of Nasod"

"Nasod? Queen?" This time it's Reimu's turn to tilt her head confused. She then turned to Elsword seeming to ask for answer. Elsword scratched the back of his head seeming to say this is troublesome.

"Ah... Well... I would like to explain it, but could we postponed it? I would like to look around on this world" Elsword trying to make excuse to run away. Reimu displeased with Elsword answer, but she couldn't do anything. It was natural for someone to want to look around in this unfamiliar world to them. And she also needed to wait for Marisa too, because she didn't want to leave Marisa behind.

"Fine, I also need to wait for Marisa to come. She had the right to know about this too" Reimu sigh half heartedly.

"Marisa? Who is she?" Elsword ask.

"Ah, she is my friend. She is the one who found Eve in the middle of forest she bring her to me"

"Oh, your friend, huh. Then I also need to thank her too" Elsword cross his arm behind his back and leaned on the wall.

"I'll introduce her to both of you when she came"

"Alright, well I'll go look around now, will you come with me too, Eve?"Elsword turned to Eve and asked. Eve shook her head.

"No, I will go back to sleep to reserve my energy"

"Sleep again? *Sigh* You're sleeping too much, that's why you always stuck with that small body of-" before he finished his word, Elsword finally realized he had said something she shouldn't said. He fearfully turned to look at Eve. Eve was staring at Elsword direction emotionless. But he knows Eve is really angry at him. He thought "I had to get away from here"

Elsword quickly scram away, but Eve slowly lifted her finger and muttered lowly.

"El Crystal Spectrum-Induction Mode" she created green force field in front of finger then she continue "Taser Philum" light energy needles was shot from her finger. Reimu thought why did she shot it so late but it was dismissed instantly, the needless Eve shot before reaching the wall, it had changed it direction into where Elsword had run off and then-

"Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" a loud piercing scream was heard. After heard the scream, Eve smoothly returned to the bed shut her eyes down. Reimu could only smile awkwardly seeing how dreadful she is.

"Ah, right, I had to sweep the ground around the shrine" Reimu seeming had gotten excuse quickly fled from her room.

In front of the shrine, Reimu skillfully sweep the leaves and sigh.

"Well, this should do it. Yesterday was a disaster, and now the leaves had fallen some more again so it became harder. I finally finished it somehow" Reimu sighed in relieved.

The thing is...the season of falling leaves was not far away. Reimu sigh again.

"When the temperature is high, the leaves barely fall, and as the temperature gets lower, the amount of leaves to sweep increases. The world is quite convenient."

"That'd be called the 'Law of Conservation of Momentum'."

A bright and cheerful voice matching the atmosphere emerged from the area around Reimu.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means ya sweat the same amount no matter the season."

The person walked straight towards Reimu, her footsteps reverberating lightly. It was Marisa Kirisame. She had a broom in one hand, and a fearless grin on her face.

"Oh, my sweat is actually a very precious thing and should be appreciated, you know."

"Me thinks that has a deeper meaning than you're giving it."

"Do you know why I sweep the fallen leaves everyday? This is a Shinto ritual. The swish of the broom is a dance for the gods, the leaves are offerings... And the sweat is the nectar of the gods. The gods become satisfied upon viewing such a ritual. They will then bless us with an abundant harvest"

"Heh, I didn't know that. I thought you were just being your usual carefree self, but you're actually working hard, huh? That's pretty surprising."

"You think? I'm quite surprised too."

"Ehh?" Marisa looked at Reimu confused.

"I'm surprised that you so easily believed what I just came up with on the spot." Reimu smile mischievously.

"...You sure have faith in your fate after death, huh?"

With a tiny grin, Marisa shrugged her shoulders. Her words may have sounded unhappy, but their conversations were always for the enjoyment and wit, so the subject never really mattered to either of them.

"So, what are you here for today?"

"Ya shouldn't need to ask. I'm here to see the two stranger conditions"

"Ah, if it was that, then you shouldn't worry. The boy had woken up and he had taken a stroll inside the forest. The girl also had woken up but she goes to sleep again"

"Oh, That's good news. Well what should we do to kill the time then?"

"I've got a sudden craving for some fish with thyme, actually. Want to come along with me?"

"I guess that's one of the better ways to kill some. I know a certain maid who's really good at recipes with thyme in'em too."

"You don't say."

The girls spent all the free time they had enjoying life as they knew it.

But while the usual day was carefree, some unusual days would pop up, where the usual suspects would cause uproars.

...And those with strength in Gensokyo would proceed to handle the situation horribly. This time, the incident all began from the plan of a certain youkai...

"I'll make that wish come true～."

"Hm? Whozzat?" Marisa was surprised.

The voice came from behind Marisa, roughly at the hall of worship. But there was no one there. Only the echo of the voice and its words remained.

"I am the god of Hakurei Shrine～. If you wish for me to solve your problems of free time, procure some dishes with thyme as your offering to me～."

"That's a pretty cheap-minded god."

"...*sigh*"

Reimu took out a familiar needle as she sighed. It was an anti-demon needle, used for youkai extermination. With a flick of the wrist, the needle flew in a seemingly aimless direction.

"Ouuuuuuuch!"

The dull sound of the needle piercing something in the air was accompanied by a cry of pain that echoed through out the grounds.

Eventually, a crack showed itself in the sky, and a shadow emerged from the gap.

...It was the border-manipulating youkai of enormous power, Yukari Yakumo.

"How violent.. .You could've ruined my clothes, you know... Owow..."

She plucked out the needle from her behind with an unpleasant frown.

The needle seemed to have pierced the top of her clothes, but as she removed it, no traces of any damage could be seen.

"Since when did you become the main god of the shrine?" Reimu asked displeased

"My, why not? I'm always watching over you from the moment you wake up, till the moment you sleep after all."

"Don't say such creepy things. Why don't you go and get your own food yourself, or get your henchmen to get you some instead of asking me?"

"They're not my henchmen, they're shikigami～. Anyway, leaving the eating part aside, you all were wondering how to spend your free time, no?"

"Well yeah, something like that."

"So here～, I've got something that'll fix that problem in no time～!"

"You sound like a door-to-door salesman." Reimu was unhappy with something Yukari had thought up.

"Well then, do at least listen to my sales pitch fully. You overthere, don't you think the spell card rules in Gensokyo right now is lacking a little something?" Yukari turned to Marisa and asked with smiling face

"Hm, well, I..."

"Right, there you g0～. Especially in your case,since I'm sure you're sore about always losing to Reimu, right?"

"Shaddup, I've won a few of those!" Marisa yelled angrily

"So here's a new proposal for you! If you can't win one-on-one, then why not try fighting in large group battles!?"

The smile on Yukari's face kept growing bigger as she went on.

However, the two were well aware that something fishy was always hidden behind her smiles, and looked at her suspiciousl

"What? I thought those rules out so carefully, yet some people still aren't satisfied?" Reimu asked suspiciously.

"Oh, they're very happy. In fact, that excellent agreement has worked out wonderfully. But, you see... No matter how tasty a dish is, if you eat it every single day, what would you think of it then?"

"Yeah, I like my miso to be different everyday." Marisa said with big grin on her face

"If you want it to be different, then stop leeching off me and go make your own." Reimu protest with unhappy face

"And that's why I came up with a new set of rules, tailored for team battles!"

Yukari puffed out her chest in pride as she spoke. She then seemingly stopped talking, but instead was waiting for questions about her rules before continuing on.

"Team battles? Is that like having one person from each team fight another, then the winner stays and the loser is removed from the battle?" Reimu asked confused.

"Of course not, that wouldn't be any different from the current spellcard rules. I'm talking about everyone fighting each other at the same time."

It was true that the spell card rules were created with one-on-one fights in mind, as Yukari said. It was youkai nature to seek one-on-one battles, so team battles were never taken into consideration.

Yukari's new rules went something like this.

1. Choose a leader, and the team becomes an army.

, human, youkai or otherwise, can participate.

will have territories to be contested over.

And so on...

Basically, it could be thought of as a typical strategy game of conquering areas. As soon as Yukari ended her briefing, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What do you mean by leader?"

"Just as it says, really. It'll be the person who leads the group. If the leader retreats from the game, that army has lost～."

"Anyone can participate? So these unreliable fairies around here would work too?" Marisa asked while pointing at fairies which flying around the trees.

"I see no problem, as long as they can fight and have some one to lead them. I'm sure there are people who may be weak individually, but strong in a team."

"By territories, do you mean something like my shrine?" Reimu raised her hand in question.

"Indeed. I've prepared a map that divides the areas of Gensokyo into territories. You can look at it later."

The fact that she even prepared a map for it showed how motivated she was.

It didn't seem like she would take no for an answer...But there was still one major problem.

"You said you wanted to get all of Gensokyo involved, but what about those who don't want to get involved, or don't have any interest in this?"

It was a natural question given the circumstances, but Yukari's smile only grew wider as she prepared to answer it.

"Of course, there will be those who oppose it. That's why I included something very important as well...The last army left standing will have any wish they have granted. This will also encourage the defeated to co-operate with their conquerors."

"Oho...Now that sounds interesting."

Marisa's interest perked up at Yukari's words. She was doubtlessly thinking of all the things she would wish for in her mind. It was far too early to count chickens before they hatched, but thus was her nature.

"Everyone loves festivals and parties, so with this incentive, I'm sure everyone will participate. Well? Interesting, isn't it? You'll do it, right?"

Yukari grinned as if she already knew what the answer was going to be. Reimu seemed to be considering it still, but Marisa had already fallen in love with the idea.

"I'll do it. I've got a ton of things I want." Marisa said excitedly while doing fist pump in the air.

"You should save that talk for if you actually win." Reimu said while sighing.

"I ain't gonna lose in anything I do. 'Sides, with you and me together, there ain't nothing that we need to be afraid of."

"Wait a second, when did this turn into you forming a group with me?" Reimu surprised and tilt her head confused.

"Hey Yukari, I can join up with anyone I want, right?" Marisa ignored Reimu protest and turned to Yukari.

"Yes, feel free to do as you please."

"There we go. Let's do our best, hey!" Marisa pat on Reimu shoulder. Reimu sigh giving up because she knows when Marisa decided things there's no way to change her mind.

"I'll put you two down as the Hakurei team. Now then, I should start informing other places who would likely join as well. Ahh, so busy～"

"Wha? Hey, Yukari, wait!" Reimu grabbed Yukari's hand to stop her.

"Hm... What's wrong? Like I said I'm busy you know?" Yukari said while smiling at her.

"Before you go, I'd like to ask one last thing"

"Sure. But please be quick" Yukari still smiling looked at Reimu.

"Yesterday incident was it you who caused it?" Reimu asked with suspicious eyes looking at her. Yukari smiling face disappeared and tilted her head into confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb here. You said it at the beginning you always watching over me, so yesterday incident should no news to you anymore, right?" Reimu yelled furiously at her.

Yukari shake her head and rejected her.

"Certainly I'm border-manipulating youkai, but I can't summoned someone who came from another world you know. Yesterday I also felt something unusual at dimension space, but I can't found out what's the cause of the problem"

"Then who's the cause is it?" Reimu asked her frowning.

"Who knows. If you really curious then why don't you asked them?" Leaving only that word, Yukari disappeared into a gap.

A calming silence returned to the area. All that remained was Marisa smiling to herself.

"That Yukari...She's usually so lazy about things, yet she's pumped up for this somehow...Geez, so annoying." Reimu grumbling in displeased.

"We ain't had anything major happen for a while, so this kind a thing sounds great, don't ya think? It'll be a tasty way to kill sometime." Marisa said tried to calm Reimu down.

"And hopefully we'll be the last ones standing, huh?"

And so, the territorial conquest war that would sweep Gensokyou pin its momentum began. Can the two of them really emerge victorious...?

"...I suppose you won't let me purposely lose to get it over with quickly, huh?" Reimu asked with mischievous smile.

"Got that right."

"...*sigh*"

"I was thinking, should we get those two stranger join us?" Marisa asked Reimu confused

Reimu put her hand into her chin pondering about Marisa question.

"I don't know about that. I wonder if they interested in our conflict in another world. They aren't the resident from this world you know?" Reimu answered in doubt. Suddenly both of them heard unfamiliar voice behind them. Both of them jump in surprised.

"If it was about that, I supposed it doesn't matter with me. I think Elsword will also agree with me"

Both of them quickly turned around but couldn't see anyone.

"Eh!? Who's there?"

"That voice... Could it be Eve?" After Reimu said it in doubt, a figure appeared suddenly in front of her. The silver haired girl with her drones floating behind her.

"I'm sorry for surprising both of you" Eve apologize while bowing her head.

"Ah, it's fine... So, you're awake already?" Reimu quickly wave her hand saying it doesn't matter.

"Yes, I felt a strong energy nearby, my instinct wake me up instantly, Then I follow where the energy came from and found both of you here" Eve explained emotionlessly.

"So you heard all about it" Reimu said while sighing

"I'm sorry" once again Eve bowed her head. Reimu panicked and quickly wave her hand.

"Ah, no, I-It's fine really! I didn't blame you or anything!"

"Wow, who is she?! She really amazing! I couldn't find her presence up until now!" Marisa said while looked at Eve sparkling eyes.

"Ah, Let me introduce you, Marisa this is Eve, and Eve, this is Marisa. She is the one who found you inside the forest" Reimu said introducing them. Eve nod her head emotionlessly

"Nice to meet you, My name is Eve. I am Queen of Nasod" Eve introduce herself and extended her hand

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Marisa Kirisame. Ermmmm... Queen? Nasod?" Marisa turned to Reimu confused. Reimu shrugged her shoulder indicating she didn't know either.

"We have to wait for Elsword for him to explain that" Reimu said with her natural expression.

"Well, what should we do now?" Marisa asked Reimu.

"Let's go for fish and some thyme then?"

"Actually... May I have some request?" Eve asked expressionless.

"What is it?" Reimu asked while smiling at her.

"May I ask for a bath?"

"..."

"..."Marisa and Reimu fell into silent. A moment later

"Well, that's not a bad idea, either... Actually I'm pretty sweaty here with sweeping the ground" Reimu coughed once trying to break the silence.

"All right, I could use for bath too" Marisa agreed instantly.

"Well, let's go together, Eve" Reimu asked and extended her hand to Eve. Eve nodded and reached out her hand to Reimu and followed her.

* * *

**Note: And... Done! This is the end of chapter! How is it? Is it good? Did you guys like it? Read and review please, everyone! Onegai Minna-san! Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**** Hello Guys! Seriously, I had fall in love with Touhou Sky Arena In Game Music! They're all really good music! I wonder where can I download it? Oh well, Here the continuation of second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Tenshi Decision part 1**

**Bhava-Agra**

Again, Raven once again had nightmare. It was the incident where he was betrayed by his own comrade and all his mercenary gang was annihilated. More over his fiancé was killed before him by his friend. He was sweating a lot. He didn't know how many times has this scenes played before him. Raven shaking his head hoping this scene disappeared from him, but it won't disappear no matter what. Raven clutch his head and screamed into the darkness saying it to disappear. When Raven nearly despaired, suddenly he could feel warm feeling on his right hand. This warm feeling finally brought him to his sense. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

He just had to forgive himself. Up until now, He always blamed himself for Seris and this turned into his weakness now. He already decided that he will atone his sins to the world. To protect the world Seris loved. Not long after that, the scene that had playing over and over disappeared. Right now all he saw is darkness. He walked around, and something caught his interest. There's a figure inside that darkness. He approached the figure, and greatly surprised but he managed to hide it.

"Nice to meet you, Me" the figure spoke to him in familiar tone.

"You're me?" Raven asked the figure. Figure nodded at him and put his nasod hand at his left hips.

"Yes, that's right. I am you and you're me. But, there's one thing that makes us different" The figure spoke with small grin in his face.

"What's the difference?" Raven asked flat expression. As what he can see, the only difference is his hairstyle and his clothes.

The figure give Raven a bitter smile and spoke "Just as I thought you didn't noticed it. Well, that was natural, I guess. You are devoted to never relied heavily on your left hand, so you rarely took a gaze on it"

Raven finally realized what's the difference between them. He noticed the left hand of the other Raven has different shape and it looks much more advanced than his left hand. Raven then come to conclusion that he is the him who choose to relied on his left hand.

"Are you the me who chose to conquer my left hand?"

"Well, you're half right and half wrong over there" The figure than reached out his back and pulled out something. It was a sword. His sword also looks much finer quality than his. Then the figure started to speak again.

"You're right about me who chose to conquer my left hand, but I also didn't throw away my swordsmanship" The other Raven explained while swinging his sword a few times.

Certainly he did seem really skilled at sword too. But there's one question on his head.

"Was that possible? Taking both sword and nasod hand together?" Raven asked confused. The other Raven once again put his left hand on his left hips.

"Eve was the one who help me. She found out about the virus on my left hand and she managed to remove it. With the help of Pongos, we managed to create a new version of nasod hand. This is the result" the other Raven did a demonstration. He jumped into air and shot one missile. Raven thought so it can shot small missile now, but it's not ended with that. The other Raven still shot another five missile rapidly leaving the darkness ground with burning flame.

After a few minutes, the flame died down. Raven was assessing the other Raven's left hand performance. From what he can see, it was quite a strong one. But what bugging him is, why is his left hand also had small burning at some place too?

As thought the other Raven read his mind, he explained it while shrugging his shoulder "well the downside of this hand is, it also could harmed its user if it was overused. But, it's not like all of my techniques could cause it to overheat, it's just quite a few techniques that could cause it overheat"

"Overheat?" Raven asked him hearing unfamiliar words. The other Raven showed his left hand to him which still had some place burning.

"What you saw where there's someplace which is burning. This is what it called overheat"

Raven finally nodded in understanding of their difference. Then he asked with suspicious expression.

"So, what's your main point meeting me and show me this kind of show?"

The other Raven only shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't look at me with such doubtful eyes. I just want to give you encouragement. Shouldn't you forgive yourself already? You should just accept your left hand already. If you faced with the situation just like what happened in the Water Shrine, then you won't be in to hopeless situation if you accept your left hand"

Raven crossed his arm and put his hand on his chin pondering about the other him suggestion.

"Well, I won't force you if you really reluctant about it. But, at least consider about it" After saying that word, the other Raven walked pass him and just walked straight into the darkness. But before he disappeared into darkness, Raven called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I lived in the depth darkness of yours. It's about time for you to wake up"

After the other Raven saying that, Raven vision suddenly turned white, but before he's consciousness fully disappear, he heard the other Raven giving him a message "You should thanks the one who you saw when you wake up. Please treat her kindly. She also had pitiful life just like us. More over she is always living-" before that messaged could be finished his consciousness was fading away.

When Raven opened his eyes, what he saw was unfamiliar room. He slowly surveying around the room and murmured "Where am I?"

"Oh... You finally awake?" Above his head, he heard a sweet and gentle voice. "Can you stand?" her voice is really beautiful, from what he heard it was quite young girl.

He slowly raised his body expecting pain come into his body, but to his surprise there's no pain. Oppositely his body felt really light, and there's no fatigue around. His right hand also still intact. He stood and saw the young girl was sitting at the edge of window. She has dark red eyes and long blue hair. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots and carries an apron on her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and wears a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves. The girl showed him a bright smile.

"Welcome to heaven realm Bhava-Agra. My name is Tenshi Hinanawi, the ruler of this heaven realm, is what I would like to say..." Tenshi curtsied to him and stopped her world for a moment then stuck out her tongue playfully, "Well, I was the eldest daughter of this heaven ruler, you could say I'm the ruler now" Tenshi smile mischievously.

"Tenshi? Heaven Realm? Ah, so I was dead, huh?" Raven said calmly. That's why he didn't feel any pain when he wake up, and his right hand was attached to him. He didn't felt any regret or sadness. He also quite surprise himself how calm he is, maybe it was the atmosphere at heaven that calm him down.

"Well, do you have anything you want -?"

"No, before you explained the rules living here, can I ask you something?" Raven interrupted Tenshi finish her word.

"Can you let me meet-"

"No, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I have to tell you Seris isn't here"

"Huh?" Raven calmness was broken. There's only confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked in a bit high pitched

"I mean as I said. Seris is not here. You won't find her in here heaven realm nor in underworld realm" Tenshi said it as the matter of fact and shrugged her shoulder.

"No, Wait! Now I think about it, how did you know about what I wanted to ask?" Raven calmed his tone but he's face still showed he was confused. Tenshi grin mischievously.

"Wasn't that shown on your face now? All your face had Seris name written all over"

"Wha!?" Raven panicked and quickly removed his jacket and wipe his face.

Tenshi seeing Raven reaction laugh happily while holding her stomach.

"Pfft...Hahahahahaha... So funny... hihihihi..." Tenshi laugh flailing her feet while holding her stomach and she fall over the opposite place from the window.

Raven stopped and finally realized he was got made fun off. When Tenshi appeared from the opposite window, he frowned at her unhappily. Tenshi wipe the tears that flow out from her eyes because she's laughing too much.

"Sorry, I just had sudden urge to tease you" Tenshi try to hold back her laughter. Then she murmured in low voice with lonely expression. "Because you really treasured her that much" her voice is so low that Raven couldn't heard her.

Raven then continue to ask her question.

"So you're the angel in charge of here? What do you mean I can't find her in heaven realm nor in underworld realm. Does that mean her soul didn't come over here or underworld?"

"I don't mind if you interpret me as angel, but I don't know whether the girl named Seris come to heaven or underworld"

"But you're an angel right? Moreover you're the one who's in charged in this place. How come you didn't know about that?" Raven asked confused. To him, it looks like this angel is to carefree and ignorant of the world if she didn't know who comes to heaven or underworld.

"Certainly I'm a celestial being, but I'm not an angel. Moreover, you're still alive"

"Huh?" Raven was dumbfounded. He's not dead? Raven thought this.

"Wait, wait, wait. There's something weird on your word. If I'm not dead then why am I in heaven realm? And besides why is my right arm is still intact if I'm not dead yet. I my right arm should got cut off wasn't it?"

"That's..." Tenshi face blushed red when she thought of what she had done to restore his right arm. She averted her gaze from Raven. Raven suddenly put his fist with *pon* on his hand with sudden realization.

"I know. How about you prove it to me if I was not dead yet"

"Huh?" Tenshi tilt her head confused. "Prove it? How?"

Raven then walked closer to Tenshi and stop in front of her. He stood steadily and bring his face closer to Tenshi. Tenshi face blushed from his sudden reaction.

"Hit me"

"Huh?" Tenshi once again tilted her head in confusion.

"Hit me. If what you said is real, then I should be able to feel pain right? To tell you the truth, I still doubt you saying I'm still alive. But you looked like you're serious about it. So here's the idea. I'll let you hit me, if I could fell pain then I'll believe you"

Tenshi sigh in disappointment. "Are you a masochist or what?"

Raven flatly reject her "It's not like I take pleasure of being hit, you know. I just want ascertain something"

Tenshi once again sighing. "Fine, but brace yourself. It will be really hurt"

Raven stood straightly and prepared himself "Alright, I'm ready"

"Closed your eyes. It will be really painful" Tenshi said while raising her hand.

Raven obediently closed his eyes and stood still. Tenshi sighed again, and her face blushing. The next moment, Raven felt something wrapped behind his neck and pulled him. He suddenly felt something soft touching his lips. Raven was greatly surprised and open his eyes immediately. What he saw is, Tenshi face really close to his, and her eyes was closed. She inserted her tongue inside his mouth. Raven tried to step back to run away, but Tenshi didn't let him do that. She tightly embraced Raven. Raven could feel something flowing inside of him from her. After a few moment, she finally released Raven. Tenshi face became really red, while Raven was spacing away. His hand reached out to his lips, he could still feel her soft lips lingering on his mouth. Then he finally back to his sense and asked with confused face.

"What do you do that for?"

"Well, you're asking me to prove it to you if you're dead or not, right? Didn't I just prove it to you?" Tenshi answered him while averting her gaze.

"But, I thought I asked you to hit me, not to do that kind of thing" just like as he thought, that was embarrassing. He felt awkward to face her after something like that.

"But this method was much more effective. And also it should give you answer to how you right hand was still intact"

Raven getting more and more confused. What's the connection between his arm intact and kissing? As thought Tenshi read his mind, she explained it shyly.

"Did you feel something swirling inside of you? That's a small portion of my power. When I first met you, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere when I was taking a bath. I got pressed down by you. At that time, your hand was still got cut off. Seeing as you're on the verge of dead, I thought I should share some of my power to you, because letting you die on this unfamiliar world could leave regret on you and you soul will wonder in this world without knowing anything and where to go"

"Huh?" Raven thought to himself. I was pressing her while she's bathing? All kind of weird imagination flowing inside his head. He shook his head to send away his dirty thought. He felt guilty to have done something like that to someone he doesn't know.

"I'm sorry" Raven apologize to her bowing his head.

"It's alright. You're unconscious anyway. And you mistook me for Seris" Tenshi reply with lonely smile. Raven felt more and more guilty to her.

"Anyway... that's how I restored your right arm. I send some of my power to you and regenerate your right arm. Are there anything you wish to know?" Tenshi cough once trying to change the topic.

"Ah... yes, you said I come out of nowhere, so does that mean I'm on another world?" Raven finally back to his sense and ask her the problem which bugged him the most.

"Yes, let me show you" Tenshi summoned her scarlet sword, the she hold up her sword. Instantly, Raven could see all kind of village and forest below him. He didn't feel any familiar sense when he saw the village and forest.

"This is the world of Gensokyo. The world where human and youkai live in peacefully. Although there is conflict between human and youkai, there isn't any bloodshed spilled in this world" Tenshi explained beside Raven.

"Youkai?" Raven asked confused.

"Youkai is you could call them demon. But they had supernatural power and some high level youkai could even take human form"

"I see" Raven nodded his head. Surely he never heard the term of youkai nor had he see one. Tenshi then stab her sword gently on the ground in front of her and the scenery changed back to her room.

"Any lead about how can I get back to my world, Elrios?" Raven asked her.

"No, I don't know how to return you back to your world" Tenshi shook her head.

"Well, I expected that much" Raven sigh lightly. Looks like he had to find out himself. When Raven thought to himself, suddenly Tenshi's door was slammed open.

"Are you in here, Tenshi?" a childish face and childish voice resounded in the room. Tenshi looked at her visitor with unhappy face.

"Don't you know about etiquette to knock the door before entering someone else room, Suika?" Tenshi asked the little girl with angry voice.

Suika Ibuki, she has two long straight oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. Her eyes are brown. Her hair color is ginger (orange). Her face looked childish and so is her appearance.

"A kid?" Raven muttered unconsciously. Tenshi then explained while displeased.

"Don't judge her by her appearance. Although she looks like that, she already lived for some hundred years now. She is a demon from ogre tribe. She is the strongest among all youkai in pure strength"

"Oh? There's a guest here? How rare!" Suika looked at Raven with gleaming eyes. She showed her interest in Raven. She floated to Raven and matched her height to him. She observed Raven from head to toes.

"Wow! Hey, hey tell me! Is that real?" Suika asked with smiling face while feeling curious and pointed at Raven's left arm. Her face expression was really suit with her appearance.

"Uh, yeah, it's real" Raven step back a bit feeling awkward being observe so carefully further more her face also too close to him.

"Now I see it, you're quite good looking man, huh. It looks like you trained yourself really well from what I could see. Your muscle also developed really well. It's the first time I saw Tenshi letting someone into her room. Could it be-" before Suika could finish her word, something rush in Suika direction.

"Tenkei Kishouken!" (Spirit Sign "Sword of Meteorological Revelation")

"Unya!" Suika let out a cute yelp. There's some kind of red beam come to her, but her figure suddenly disappeared and turned into white mist. The beam passed through the mist and hit the wall causing loud explosion. After the dust cleared, Tenshi sword coul be seen on the floor where the rubble gathered.

"Tch... It missed" Tenshi clicked her tongue.

Then the mist gathered and Suika figure appeared again.

"That's mean! What was that for!" Suika asked with unhappy face. Tenshi replied with the same unhappy face.

"Because you're being a big mouth here!" Tenshi replied

Tenshi and Suika starting to argue each other. Raven was unsure what to do. Suddenly there's a few loud feet step approaching the room.

"This is bad!" Suika quickly grabbed Raven's arm and turned into the mist and hide inside Tenshi's closet.

Tenshi only sat on her bed crossing her legs waiting for the visitor arrived.

"What happened, Tenshi-sama?" Iku appeared together with some celestial residence.

"Nothing. I'm just feel really bored, and my sword flew, that's all" Tenshi replied with flat tone.

Iku sigh to her whimsical mistress. There's some commotion behind Iku which there's some dissatisfaction come from the other celestial. One of the celestial being step forward and complained to Tenshi.

"Tenshi-sama, please stop destroying things out of boredom"

Tenshi only grin at her, and replied "Oh, you're lecturing me? If you could bring me something fun then I may considered it. Or maybe, you want to play with me?"

The celestial felt cold sweat flowing at her face and step back while shook her head.

"Well, all of you're dismissed. There's nothing happening here" Tenshi said while losing interest in them. Although there some who still dissatisfied, they couldn't disobey her. They all leave the room with complicated feeling, but only Iku was the one who stay.

Tenshi looked at Iku silently, waiting for her to talk.

"Tenshi-sama please stop destroying things, or causing trouble to the world when you're bored. Please act as what the ruler should be"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Tenshi waved her hands indicating Iku to go away. But Iku didn't obey it. She keep standing in front of her. Tenshi sigh and said "What? If you want me to stop doing this kind of thing, then play with me. I don't have any one who wants to play with me, so I play with the world"

Iku sigh at her mistress reply.

"I already told you countless times I don't have time to play with you, Tenshi-sama. I still had duties I had to do"

"Hmph" Tenshi pout and averted her gaze from Iku indicating the talk is over. Iku sigh and leave her mistress alone. After making sure no one is around anymore, Tenshi stretch her hand, then the sword as if it has its own will fly back to her. She pat on her sword and put it on her bed. Then she proceed to knock on her closet. Not long after that the mist flowed out from her closet and Suika and Raven figures appeared.

"That was close" Suika commented. Raven nodded agree with her. He couldn't imagine what will happen if he, a stranger got caught in their mistress room alone.

"That was your fault anyway" Tenshi still pouting answer her.

"What? You're the one who caused that commotion!" Suika protest.

"It's all because you're here that commotion happened!" Tenshi also protest at Suika.

And once again both of them fall into argument. Raven fearfully trying to step in mediating both of them.

"Um, girls... If both you still argue that loudly they will come back you know"

Both Tenshi and Suika glared at Raven. Raven could feel he is shrinking. Then Tenshi sigh

"Anyway, what are coming here for, Suika" Tenshi asked still unhappy

"That's mean! Is that how you treat your friend who comes to play with you?"

"Since when did we become friend?"

"But we did drink together and do something fun together" Suika said with tears flowing her eyes.

"Spit it out already! What're you coming here for?" Ignoring Suika fake tears Tenshi asked again.

"Tch! What a cold heart girl. Well you are saying you're bored right? I bring something you might interested" After saying that Suika bring out a letter.

The letter content was the rules of war game which Yukari established. Seeing Yukari names, Tenshi frown in displeasure.

"That youkai... She sure had so many free times to established this kind of games"

"Like you're one to talk" Suika retorted her.

"Well, it worth a try. It's perfect for killing my time"

"Oh, what make you interested in?" Suika asked with curious face.

"It's this" Tenshi pointed on one point at the rule. Suika and Raven looked over where Tenshi pointed.

The last army left standing will have any wish they have granted.

Suika tilted her head confused.

"You had the wish you want to be granted?" It was a logical question as Tenshi should already had all her wish fulfilled except for something which can satisfied her boredom.

"Of course I do had wish, but this is not for me-" saying till that Tenshi turned her gaze to Raven.

Raven hit his hand as he finally realized what Tenshi indicating.

"You mean I could use this wish to returned me back to my world?"

Tenshi smiled at Raven.

"Well, with you and me, there's nothing that could stop us" Tenshi said confidently. Raven smiled wryly at her confidence

"Hey, don't leave me out here" Suika protest unhappily

"Huh?" Tenshi tilt her head.

"It should be three of us"

"What? You're joining me?" Tenshi asked confused.

"Of course! That's why I come to you! At first I come here wanting to invite you join me" Suika said while puffing out her small chest.

"Why did you want to join me? Go join over Yukari! She is your friend, right? So, shoo, shoo, go away" Tenshi shooed her with her gesturing rudely. But Suika didn't affected and still keep pestering her.

"But you did give me a land here, so I should be counted as one of your member too!"

Raven heard that fell into confusion.

"Tenshi give you a land? In heaven's realm?"

"Yeah, I beat her and asked for a land in heaven. She gave it to me"

"Is that true?" Raven asked Tenshi

"Yeah that's true. She beats me, although I hold back against her" Tenshi replied shrugging her shoulder didn't care about it.

"Is that alright with other celestial being?"

"I didn't consult with them. There's no need for it. I don't care what they think of me, and they also won't care about what I'm doing as long as I didn't destroy the world all causing them trouble" Tenshi replied with flat tone.

"So, you're joining the war too, right? Count me in!" Suika said excitedly.

Tenshi sigh and finally give up opposing her.

"*sigh*... Fine. Do as you like"

"Yay!" Suika raised both her hands in the air and hugged Tenshi. Raven smiled warmly seeing Suika hugging at Tenshi. Tenshi felt annoyed trying to shove Suika away, and both of them wrestled each other.

"Ah yeah, Raven right?"

"Hum?" Raven turned her gaze to Suika after hearing his name being called.

"From what you said, you came from another world? I would like to hear the story! Come on! Tell me about it while we're dinking" Suika grabbed Raven's hand in her right hand and her gourd in her left hand, dragging Raven together with her. Tenshi sigh and followed after her. She decided she will help Raven win this and returned him to his own world. Although she felt a pain in her chest, but she thought this should be fine. If there is a meeting, there should be separation too. She thought about that.

* * *

**Note: And... Done! This is the end of chapter! How is it? Is it good? Did you guys like it? Read and review please, everyone! Onegai Minna-san! Ja-ne!**


End file.
